Luck or Unluck of Apollo
by DDT 4
Summary: New title. Ema has a dream and realizes her feelings for Apollo, Trucy has an crush on too after. Who would get his heart first?. Also some humor.ApolloxEma or ApolloxTrucy. Please Review.
1. Prologue: Ema's dream

Prologue: Ema's dream

DDT 4: I'm not sure why am I doing this, it just popped into my head, I don't have anything against KlavierxEma, I just wanted to see how people react on my story.

(Bet is worst than the other 5 you have)

DDT 4: Get out here 2nd

* * *

(He doesn't own a damn thing, only the games).

* * *

It was a cold, rainy night. Ema was trying to sleep, but she couldn't, all the water hitting on the roof and thunders appearing every 5 minutes couldn't get her to sleep.

She looked at the digital clock marking 3:21 a.m. Then she went to the kitchen, made herself a cup of coffee with a bag of Snackoos and started eating.

She kept thinking about that attorney, the one that's always willing to help her on her new science objects that goes with the name of Apollo Justice.

Ema: Why am I thinking so much about him? I mean, I help him with the investigation, but how can I like a guy who is 3 years younger than me? He also has a kinda weird yet funny hairstyle, and his eyes, his eyes... passionate, intriguing, beati---

She stopped for a second there, realizing what she was saying, did she really felt that to Apollo, did she really said all that about him, she shook her head and returned to her bed.

Ema (thinking): I can't be thinking about him. No, I can't, I can't, I can---

It took only a short while to finally go to sleep.

**In Ema's dream**

It was a dark day, all of the people were passing by, babbling about their issues and pushing each other without even apologizing.

Ema was in the middle of the people with her usual lab coat and her bag full of chemistry bottles.

She was making her way threw the crowd, some people look at her and some them said 'Why are you wearing a lab coat' 'It looks ridiculus' 'Science is the worst thing in this world' the last phrase offended her, even more when she saw that it was Prosecutor Klavier Gavin

Ema started running with people still making fun her, she having tears on both of her eyes, she continued running until she reached Peoples Park, she tripped and all of her stuff got out of the bag and all of her clothes were dirty.

She kept on crying on the floor, it looked like nobody wanted to help her, but then, a guy like 22 years went up to her and helped her get up.

???: Are you ok, Ema

She got up and when she saw his face, it was none other than Apollo Justice

Ema: I'm fine, I just fell off, that's all

As Apollo saw her with tears on her eyes.

Apollo: Ema, what happened?

Ema: I...I don't want to talk about.

Apollo: Please Ema, what happened?

Ema saw him, he sure was worried about her. She explained everything to Apollo, what people said about her outfit and what Klavier said.

Apollo: Is that so, I think they're wrong. Science really helped a lot of people and without it, most of the people will be dead by now.

Ema: Really?.... Thanks Apollo, I really apreciate it.

Apollo: I should be the one be thanking you, without you, then all of my cases would ended up in guilty. That's why I need science, but the truth is, I need you more than anything.

Ema blushed with the last thing he said. He really cared about her. At that moment, Ema tried to kiss Apollo, she leaned to his lips, closing her eyes, Apollo was doing the same thing, they were so close to each others lips, so close, until.

**Dream over**

_BEEP...BEEP....BEEP_

She woke up, the digital clock saying 9:00 a.m. She sighed and turn off the alarm. She took a quick shower and put on her clothes and took her bag and went out of her apartment.

It was a sunny morning, everybody was in a happy mood. She was really thinking about the dream she had, and in a few moments, she realized it.

Ema: I really like Apollo, very much.

* * *

DDT 4: Well, that's all I can do for now, but believe me, I can do more than this. I only did the

Prologue to see if they're are some ApolloxEma fans. Another thing is that there's not any story about this pair, so I think I'll be the first one.

DDT 4: Oh well, If you really like it, send some reviews and I'll keep making some chapters.

[Please review]


	2. Carnival Part 1

Carnival part 1 (And something to laugh)

DDT 4 (Homer Simpson style): WOOHOO!

(Why are you so happy? and don't use my parentheses)

DDT 4: I got reviews on my story. And I was right when this was the 1st ApolloxEma story.

[So, you're still a begginer. What about the project?]

DDT 4: Yeah, you know that I still don't have the right tools. Now if you please.

[DDT 4 owns nothing]

* * *

It was afternoon at the 'Wright Anything Agency'. Apollo was reading the fun facts on the newspaper, He still was wearing his attorney clothes. Trucy was practicing with Mr. Hat their voice imitation, with her usual magician outfit. And Phoenix was sleeping on the couch, without his hat. (As usual)

Trucy: Hey Polly! Check my new voice imitation

Apollo: Not now Trucy.

Trucy: Please.

Apollo: No.

Trucy: Please!

Apollo: No!

Trucy: PLEEEEEASE!!!

Apollo: Ok.

Trucy: Yay!

And with a secret trigger Trucy has. The Amazing Mr. Hat appeared.

Mr. Hat: OBJECTION! HOLD IT! TAKE THAT!

Apollo:.... That's it.

Trucy: Yes, did you like it!

Apollo:... *sigh* I need some fresh air. Tell Mr. Wright, if he wakes. That I'll be back in 30 min.

Trucy:... Ok, bye Polly

Meanwhile, at people's park

Ema was sitting on bench, thinking about the dream she had, omly thinking about him. Then...

???: Hey, Fraulein Detective

Ema (thinking): _Oh no, Not him_

It was Klavier Gavin, with his 'normal' clothes on. After he left the Gavinner's, his fans were all dissapointed, but they still bought the albums and chased him, but not this time.

Klavier: How've you been?

Ema: Better without you.

Klavier: Is that so, are you sure you didn't miss me?

Ema: Buzz off.

Klavier: I actually missed you.

Ema: Get lost.

Klavier (in sarcastic voice): Fraulein, you're breaking my heart, and just about when I was going to give you a gift.

Ema: What kind of gift?

Klavier: Here...(Klavier presented a photo from himself grabing his hair with an autograph saying 'to the detective')

Ema: Is that it... a photo from yourself?

Klavier: I knew you would like it.

Ema:... Yeah, to scare the rats or sell it on the internet.

Klavier: Hey, that's not nice.

Ema: Well, you're not that nice either.

They began arguing for a few minutes, until Apollo spot them and began approching them.

Apollo: Hey guys!

Ema felt paralyzed and her heart skipped to beat.

Ema: H-H-Hey Ap--

Klavier: Herr Forehead!! How've you been?

Apollo: Fine, just wanted to take a walk.

After Apollo and Klavier manage to convict Kristoph Gavin, they've become pretty good friends. They sometimes hang out to have a good time, and they always work together on court to find the truth. After people heard of their teamwork, crimes have decreased for the last months.

Apollo: Hey Ema, how are you?

Ema: I-I *ahem*I'm fine, just discussing about this photo.

As she showed him the photo that Klavier gave to her.

Apollo: What the.... Klavier, why don't you just stop giving autographs and be a normal person

Klavier: hahaha, good one Herr Forehead, be a normal person, do you even know what's normal?

Apollo: Of course I know.

Klavier: And do you think wearing a blue badger costume is normal?

Ema: Oh, I remember that.

Apollo: Um...

_Flashback _(A/N: I picked this idea from a different story, so don't give me credit for this)

_Trucy: Polly please, just for this time._

_Apollo: No way, I'm not getting into that costume._

_Trucy: C'mon, it's only for a short while, besides don't you want a Wii to play_

_Apollo:... Alright, only to get the Wii_

_Trucy: Yay!!!!_

_At Wonder Bar_

_Trucy invited both Klavier and Ema to watch her show._

_Trucy: Now for my next act, look closely at my panties. Nothing here, Nothing there _(A/N:You already know what I mean)

_As she pulled out a Blue Badger out of her 'panties', the crowd went wild aplauding and cheering, even Klavier and Ema were aplauding._

_Ema: Is that Apollo?_

_Klavier took a closer look._

_Klavier: It is Herr Forehead!_

_End of Flashback_

Apollo: At least I don't get so bored in the office.

Ema: Good point.

Klavier: So, what do we do? We're just here making fun off Herr Forehead.... I know, we could go to the carnival.

Ema: I don't know.

Apollo: I have to take care of Trucy tonight.

Klavier: C'mon, it's the only day off that I have, you can bring little Fraulien, just please.

Apollo: I'll see if Mr. Wright agrees.

Ema: Well, I don't have anything else to do, so why not.

Klavier: Great, see you at the carnival gates. 6:00 p.m.

As he took off with his motorcycle, leaving Apollo and Ema alone.

Apollo: I gotta go, Mr. Wright will notice that I'm gone.

As he was leaving, Ema took his arm and asked him a question

Ema: Apollo, do you think, science is useless?

Apollo: huh?... I don't think so. Why you ask?

As Ema smiled she said

Ema: oh nothing, just out of curiosity. See you tonight

Apollo: See ya

* * *

DDT 4: Don't get me wrong, I tried my best on this story.

(Yeah, you tried. But you need to improve)

DDT 4: I know. Some Reviews and Suggestions please


	3. Carnival Part 2

Carnival part 2 (Some advice)

DDT 4:Well, here's the 2nd part of the Carnival

(Did somebody called me?)

DDT 4: No, get back to sleep

Apollo: Hello

DDT 4: Apollo, What are you doing here?

Apollo: Just to help on something. Can I?

DDT 4: Do the disclaimer and we'll see

Apollo (disclaimer): DDT 4 only owns the the stories. And the copies of the games.

* * *

Apollo was making his way to the 'Wright Anything Agency' thinking about what Ema asked him. _"Is science useless"_

Apollo (thinking): _Why would she ask me something like that?_

He reached the door to the agency, he opened it and found out that Phoenix was still sleeping on the couch and Trucy was also sleeping on the table, sitting on a chair. It looked like she was knitting something. Apollo tried to reach the room where his office was, then...

_Ring...Ring...Ring_

His cell phone began to ring, waking both Phoenix and Trucy. Apollo tried to make a run to his office, but...

Phoenix: HOLD IT!!!

Apollo froze, he was so close to the door. Phoenix made his was making his way to Apollo. His cell phone was still ringing.

Phoenix: Apollo, how many times have I told you---

Apollo (thinking): _Now I've done. If only I had 5 more seconds, I could have make it._ _He's gonna say 'why did I left Trucy when he was asleep'._

Phoenix:--- to put your cell phone in vibrator when I'm sleeping.

Apollo: Oh, I though that you... Never mind. I'll just answered.

As Apollo entered his office, he answered. Knowing it was Klavier calling.

_Beep_

Apollo: Hello?

Klavier:** Herr Forehead. I forgot to tell you something, we need to be there at 7:00 p.m.**

Apollo: Klavier, you said it was going to be on 6:00 p.m.

Klavier: **I know, but they gave me a mountain of papers I need to sign. I already told Fraulein Detective.**

Apollo: Ok, 7:00p.m. It is.

Klavier: **Alright, ****Auf Wiedersehen.**

Apollo: What?

Klavier:** It means good bye in German.**

_Beep_

Meanwhile, with Phoenix and Trucy.

Phoenix: Hey Trucy. What are you doing?

Trucy: I'm making a hat for Polly, just like yours.

Phoenix: I'm sure he'll like.

As Phoenix and Trucy were talking about the hat. Apollo was next to them.[Not knowing about the hat]

Apollo: Mr. Wright?

After hearing that. Trucy hided the hat (part of it) on her hat

Phoenix: What is it Apollo?

Apollo: Klavier invited Trucy and me to the carnival. Can Trucy go?

Phoenix: I don't know. Only you 3

Apollo: No, Ema is also coming.

Phoenix: I'm not sure.

Trucy: Daddy, please. I want to go to the carnival.

Phoenix: Are you sure?

Trucy: I'm not a little girl, Daddy please.

Phoenix:... Only if you don't get in any trouble.

Trucy: Yay!!!

Apollo: We should be there at 7:00 p.m.

Trucy: Alright, we should get changed. C'mon Polly.

Meanwhile, with Ema.

Ema was still thinking about the dream she had. Her feelings for Apollo were still growing. She needed some advice.

Ema (thinking): _I know who should I call. _

She dialed the phone number from her cell phone. Waiting for a reply.

???:** Hello?**

Ema: Lana, sis how are you?

Lana: **Hi Ema, It's been a very long time since you called.**

Ema: I know, Sis I need some advice from you.

Lana:** What kind of advice?**

Ema: Well, is about this guy. I really like him, but there's a problem on it.

Lana: **You know that Miles Edgeworth is to old for you.**

Ema: It's not him, this isn't a joke.

Lana: **Oh sorry.**

Ema: You see this guy is 2 years younger than me, and something about him makes me feel... Happy, but much more happier than Mr. Edgeworth.

Lana: **I see.**

Ema: So, what do I do Sis, do I leave him or go for him?

Lana**:...** **Ema, let me tell you something. No matter if he's 2 years younger than you. If you really like him. Than you should tell him. I know, because I used to date guys even younger than me.**

Ema: Really?!

Lana: **Yes, so don't feel embarrassed.**

Ema: Wow, thanks Lana. I gotta go.

Lana: **Ok, good bye Ema.**

Ema: Bye Sis.

As she hung the phone and started to look at her wardrobe for something to wear.

* * *

DDT 4: Well, there you have it. The next chapter will be on the carnival.

Apollo: Aren't you forgetting something.

DDT 4: Oh yeah, The idea from an advice from Lana was from the story of EvilWaffls. So thanks to you mate and the other reviewers for your support

(Don't forget to put some reviews and if you want,some suggestions)


	4. Carnival Part 3

Carnival Part 3 (old foes return)

DDT 4: Could be worse.

(What are you babbling about 1st?)

DDT 4: Nothing, just talking to myself.

Apollo: So? Am I staying?

DDT 4: Well Ok, only if you don't get annoying

Apollo: Only Trucy was able to do that

DDT 4: A'right, enough chatter 2nd the disclaimer.

(DDT 4 sucks at games) ***slap* **(And he doesn't own the games; ow, you bastard)

* * *

At the Carnival gates.

It was 6:55 when Apollo and Trucy arrived. Apollo was wearing a black T-shirt with a red jacket and jeans. Trucy was wearing a simple blue sweater with a medium size skirt. They were waiting almost five minutes when Ema appeared.

Ema: Sorry guys, I didn't expect you arrived so soon.

Ema was wearing a green shirt with some jeans.

Ema: Anyway, where's the fop? I though he was going to be here early.

Apollo: We though so too. I bet fans are chasing him right now.

With a 10 minute delay. Klavier appeared in front of them. (Guess what he's wearing?) He had his usual prosecutor-normal clothes.

Klavier: Sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I got lost in the path of life.---(A/N: Guess where I got this line?)

Apollo: What's that suppose to mean? And why do you still wearing those clothes?

Klavier: That's how I am Herr Forehead. I would never change my clothes for another one.

Trucy: Hey Mr. Gavin, how are you?

Klavier: Fine, thanks for asking. You should learn to be more polite like little Fraulein

Ema: Anyway let's get going.

As they were entering the carnival. Two shadows appeared close to the trees.

??? 1: Do you think this plan will work?

??? 2: Of course, that little brat and my former best friend will get what he deserved.

??? 1: You're right, they will pay for taking away all of the Mafia money I was so close to get.

??? 2: And they will also pay for ruining my reputation.

??? 1&2: Revenge.

At the carnival.

Apollo and Klavier were competing on almost every game. Trucy was buying what it look liked the biggest cotton candy ever. Ema was enjoying all of the sweets they had. After a while. They decided to ride some of the rides.

Trucy: Hey everybody. Let's hop on that ride.

Everybody looked at the ride. It was roller coaster, pretty high and fast. Almost as fast that the minutes could turn into seconds. Apollo was watching it with such a fear.

Apollo: I'd rather stay on the ground were I'm safe.

Trucy: C'mon Polly.

Klavier: Don't get so tense, it's just a ride nothing wrong.

Apollo: No way.

As he tried to runaway. Klavier and Trucy were dragging him by the feet.

Apollo: Ema, please save me.

Ema: You're on your own.

As they got on the roller coaster. Apollo was shaking so much that it look like he was being electrocuted. Ema was sitting beside him, giggling on how he was shaking and they were on front of the ride. Klavier and Trucy were sitting in the middle of the ride. Trucy was so excited and Klavier was also excited, but not as much as Trucy.

Apollo: It's just a ride....It's just a ride....IT'S JUST A--- GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!

Ema: Calm down Apollo.

As the roller coaster started to rise more, and more, and more. AND MORE!!

Apollo (to the author): ENOUGH!!

And the roller coaster stopped on top. Apollo was so scared

Apollo: help.

And ride went down full speed. Everybody started to scream and risen their hands. They went through the first loop. And then stopped halfway threw it. Everybody was upside down, Apollo saw the height and it was 40 to 50 ft. Apollo was scared threw half dead and hugged very tightly Ema.

Ema started to blush, she was held by Apollo's scary hands and without thinking, she hugged him back. The roller coaster started to move and went to second loop that was more bigger than the last one. Then it started to going faster. Apollo continued hugging Ema even more tighter.

Ema: Um... Apollo?

As Apollo opened his eyes and saw that ride already ended. Also realizing that he was hugging Ema

Apollo: Oh... sorry, I'm not good with heights.

Ema: I can see.

He let go of Ema and seeing Apollo started trembling when he left the roller coaster.

Ema (thinking):_ Damn! I was so enjoying it._

As they started walking (with Apollo shaking). The shadows appeared behind the cotton candy stand and were planning they're move.

??? 1: You know the plan. Once they on the haunted house, we capture them.

??? 2: And start torturing them.

??? 1: So, who should we kidnap first?

??? 2: Let's start with the girls, then we get Gavin.

??? 1: What about the little brat?

??? 2: We should leave him for now, he's not a big thread for us.

Meanwhile with the others

Trucy: Were should we go?

Klavier: Mmh! How about to the haunted house?

Apollo: Alright.

Ema: I'm not sure

Ema was trembling a little for the house that was in front of them. It was a dark gloomy house, it was like 3 floors with broken windows and doors.

Klavier: What's wrong Fraulein Detective. Are you scared?

Ema: Me scared, please

Klavier: Then let's go in

As they were making their way to the door. Apollo opened it and a loud screech came up. They started walking slowly. There were spider webs, a staircase leading to the 2nd floor and of course a lot of dust on the walls and furniture.

Trucy: I wish daddy and me lived here.

Apollo: Why would you be interested on being here?

Trucy: Daddy's apartment is to small and he always sleeps in the couch. Besides, it's not that bad just a little bit clean off and we can all stay here. Also, you can start living with us Polly.

Apollo: I rather not.

Everybody was sticking together. They entered what it seemed like the living room.

Ema: The bats could really enjoy this.

Klavier: How about if we split up into 2 teams?

Trucy: I go with Ema

Ema: It's better than being with the fop.

Klavier C'mon Herr Forehead. Let's explore the 2nd floor.

As they got separated, the girls where still on the living room, while the men where going upstairs to check it out.

In the kitchen

Ema: Wow, sure is dirty.

Trucy: Yeah, I bet the food is already gross.

Ema: Not to mention the new species we might find.

As they were looking at the area, a shadow appeared behind them.

*POW *

They were both got blow behind the head, knocking them both down. The person started was dragging them to a hidden room that was next to the fridge.

??? 1: I got two of them. Hope skunk head got the other one.

Meanwhile with Apollo and Klavier

Apollo: Are you sure we should have left them alone?

Klavier: Of course, they can take care of themselves

Apollo: I suppose, hey Klavier look

There was a hall full of doors, they were like 5 doors on each side and one more on the end of the hall.

Klavier: Amazing, let's check them out. You take the left one.

They inspected on every room. Klavier checked the 4th door on his side

Klavier: This must be the baby's room

He went entered the room. It had a small baby's crib and a horsey.

*SLAM*

Klavier: What the---

*POW*

The door slammed and Klaviers head was also slammed getting him knocked out

??? 2: There we go, now Miss I-do-whatever-I-want should be happy

The person was dragging him to ahidden room on the wall.

Meanwhile with Apollo

Apollo: Alright, the last room. Let's see (A/N: The door on the end of the hall)

He tried to opened it. But it was locked.

Apollo: Damn, oh well. Better be going.....Where's Klavier?

Meanwhile in ???

Klavier: ugh--- my head

Ema: Where am I?

Trucy: I have a headache

??? 1: Hello how did you sleep?

Klavier: Who's there?

??? 2: After all this months, and you forgot about your ex-best friend

??? 1: And how could you forgot your first client?

Klavier: ….Daryan

Ema & Trucy: Alita

* * *

DDT 4: Alita Tiala and Daryan Crescend are back

Apollo: Why didn't they captured me?

DDT 4: Sorry mate, can't spoil the story

(Dude, are you gonna leave it in cliffhanger)

DDT 4: I have no more time. Thanks to the tests I had to delay it.

(Alright)

DDT 4: Please some reviews and if you want some ideas, please. Oh thanks for the reviews EvilWaffels and lilacbird.


	5. The power of the bracelet

The Power of the Bracelet. (A high risk game)

DDT 4: Yeah, I changed the title for this chapter.

(Let's get on with it)

Apollo (disclaimer): Doesn't own.

* * *

Klavier: The hell you're doing?!

Daryan: Is that how you greet an old friend

Trucy: How did you got out of jail?

Alita: We had help from a certain somebody.

Daryan: Now, what the best way to torture them?

Alita: Let's start with something simple.

She took out some long colorish feathers.

Alita: Let's start with tickles for the girls

Daryan: You go ahead. I'm going to to have a simple chat with my former best friend.

Meanwhile with Apollo

Apollo: Alright you guys, you made it official. I'm getting scared. Now come out before I....

Suddenly, some sounds started to come. It sounded like some female voices laughing, and the other was a man panting heavenly.

Apollo: Guys?

Meanwhile with the others.

Trucy and Ema were laughing non-stop, tears and sweat were coming out of them, while Klavier was getting a lot of punches from Daryan. As they both stopped torturing; Ema, Trucy and Klavier were panting a lot. Daryan and Alita started asking questions.

Daryan: So let me ask you, Klavier, why didn't you defend me on my case? You know you could have beaten that little brat withing seconds.

Klavier: * pant * unlike other prosecutors * pant * I only search for the truth * pant * not the reputation. ARGH!!

Daryan was starting to pull Klavier's hair from the top of his head, making him see Daryan's face. (with a sinister smile)

Daryan: The truth, pathetic. You know that the prosecutors only live up by they're score and reputation on trials. Your no different, I bet every time that brat beats you. You feel jealously, anger, and revenge.

Klavier: That's... not... true

Daryan: Face it dude. How do you think you beat Wright? You use a witness to take away his badge. Admit it.

Klavier: You're... lying

PUNCH!!! Daryan hit Klavier in the stomach so hard. He started gasping for. While Daryan kept hitting him, Alita was doing her on business with the girls.

Alita: Well girls, the nice Alita is gone. Now the mean Alita is going to ask some questions. Answered them incorrectly and you'll see what will happen.

Trucy and Ema were taking air for all the laughs they made.

Alita: Ok then. Let's start with that magician freak, do you remember why I hired you and that stupid attorney?

Trucy: * pant * to defend * pant * Wocky.

SLAP!!! Alita slapped Trucy really hard that made her fall down.

Alita: WRONG! I hired you two to get rid of that poor excuse of a fiancée. What about you? (Towards to Ema) Why did you help that stupid kid by giving him my fingerprint data of those horrible sandals?

Ema: Because * pant * he needed the science to * pant * help his client.

SLAP!!! Another slap was made. This time for Ema, she also fell down to the alongside with Trucy.

Alita: Poor excuses of girls. They will never be as successful as me. Magic and defend, please, magic is pure fantasy to fool the kids and defending. What a joke, protecting people who are obviously guilty. The science never helped anyone, it only helps to destroy the people.

Meanwhile with Apollo.

Apollo kept hearing sounds. He was getting scare and more scared every second.

Apollo (thinking): _Where are they? Where are the sounds coming from? Klavier, Trucy, Ema, where are you?_

He sat down on the floor, still thinking about his friends. He was all alone. No human looked like it was going to come. His eyes were close, then a tear came out of his eye, down to his cheek, all the way to the bracelet Apollo was wearing all the time. After that, Apollo opened his eyes and he saw that his bracelet was glowing, and it kept getting brighter.

Apollo (thinking): _My bracelet, is glowing so brightly. I never used it outside of court. But I never seen it glow this way... maybe it could help me._

Apollo started to focus a lot towards to his bracelet. Then...

Apollo: PERCEIVE!!!

His eyes turned brightly red.

Apollo: What's this? This perceive mode is different from the one I use. I can see everything.

Apollo could see everything that was inside or outside the house. Like a map that could find hidden places. Not only, that but it also gave him a lot of courage to find his friends.

Apollo: Alright, time to find my friends.

Meanwhile.

Klavier, Trucy and Ema were all beaten up. Klavier was bleeding from the nose and coughing a little bit of blood from all the punches he got from Daryan. Trucy and Ema were fainted from all the slaps and hits Alita gave them.

Alita: Should we leave them alone, Crescend?

Daryan: I think so Tiala, besides. We need to call the boss?

Meanwhile with Apollo.

With his new power. Apollo saw what was inside every room. He started to run through every room. Looking through everyone them. Then...

screech!

Apollo stopped and he hided on an old wardrobe that was beside him. Apollo saw two familiar figures that were appearing from the bookshelf.

Apollo (thinking): _Alita and Daryan. What are they doing here?_

As they moved through the hallway. Apollo came out of the wardrobe and started to look through the bookshelf. Looking for a way on how to enter.

Apollo: How do I enter?

His eyes were pointing to the corner of the bookshelf. It looked like a black book with no title on it. Apollo pull it out and it started to open from the inside of it revealing from the inside a simple door.

Apollo: Time to see what's inside.

His hand was shaking, he was starting to sweat. He reached the doorknob, opening it so slowly. It was pretty dark, but with Apollo's vision, he could see 3 people on the floor.

Apollo: Ema, Trucy Klavier.

He turned the lights out and looked down at them, they were badly damage he started untying them. He heard a loud slam. Apollo turned around and found out it was Daryan and Alita.

Alita: You just couldn't leave like the scary cat you are.

Apollo: I had 2 reasons I couldn't leave; One, I wouldn't leave without my friends. Two, I couldn't find the exit.

Daryan: Don't play dumb brat. Besides, we couldn't skip the best part. How are we gonna kill you?

Apollo: You wouldn't.

Alita: Of course we could, but before we do that. You're gonna end up like your pathetic friends are right now. Only worse

Daryan: So, Let's play a little game.

Apollo: What kind of game?

Daryan: An easy game. Do you remember this?

Daryan took out a .45-magnum revolver out of his jacket.

Apollo: How can I forget that? That's the revolver that you use to kill Lamiroir manager. Romein LeTouse.

Daryan: A smart fellow we have here. Now see this bullet.

Daryan was holding the bullet of the pistol. He putted in the cartridge and made it spin around until it stop.

Daryan: Now as you see, the bullet is inside of the cartridge, but in which part is. I don't know, Tiala doesn't know and you don't know. This thing carries 6 bullets.

Apollo: And there's a 1 out of 5 chances to shoot me right.

Alita: You're not so useless after all. This consist out of luck, every single one of us will get a shot. If is empty, you're lucky. The problem is if you're fast enough, the gun will be in the middle of the room. Everybody will be at least 3 feet away from the pistol, there's a timer in that table, once it rings. We dash to the gun, whoever grabs it first gets the shot.

Daryan: But come to think of it, is two against one, so you have 1 out of 2 chance of being alive.

Apollo: This isn't a game. This is murder.

Daryan: I would like to call it, 'game with big risk'. Now shall we begin. Since you don't trust us, we will let you start the timer.

Apollo:...Fine

Apollo walk over to the table, setting the time to 10 seconds. Daryan, Alita and Apollo got into position.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...RING!!!

They all dashed to the gun. The first one who grab it was..... Daryan.

Daryan: Let's see how lucky you are.

Daryan pointed to Apollo's head.

Click....nothing happen.

Daryan: 5 shots remaining.

He putted the gun in the center of the room. Set time on 7 seconds and got into position. Apollo was distracted, he was looking around the room for something.

7...6...5...4...3...2...1...RING!!!

They dashed again. The one who picked it was.....Alita.

Alita: Now let's see if you can survive this.

Alita was pointing at Apollo's chest.

Click.....nothing.

Alita: You sure have luck

4 shots remaining. Alita left the gun in the center. Set the time in 5 seconds and got into position. Apollo was still looking around.

5...4...3...2...1...RING!!!

All dashed to th weapon. The one who got it was.....Alita

Alita: Looks like I have another chance.

She pointed to the face. In the middle of his reddish eyes.

Click.....nothing

Alita: Looks like there's still some luck inside of you.

She putted the gun in the center. Set the time in 3 seconds. Apollo still looking around room.

3...2...1...RING!!!

All dashed to the weapon. The person who got the chance was.....Daryan

Daryan: Your luck has run out.

Click....nothing.

Daryan: Dammit. 2 shots remaining. Bet you can't survive the next one.

Daryan set the timer to 3 seconds. The gun in the middle and in position. Apollo didn't look at anything else. Just the gun.

3...2...1...RING!!!

Everyone dashed. The one who got it was....Apollo

Click....BANG!!!

The revolver shot the bullet, making Apollo hit the wall because of the powerful bang the gun made. Apollo didn't hit neither Daryan or Alita. He shot the lamp above him. Everything got dark in the room, Daryan and Alita turn on the flashlights they had. The room was empty, the bodies and Apollo weren't in the room.

Daryan: Dammit, they've escaped.

Alita: How could they?

They inspected the whole room,

Daryan: There was no way he and the others could have escaped, unless.

He checked the wall and found a hidden switch, revealing a secret passage through the floor with a slide in it.

Alita: How could he found? We didn't even know about this.

Daryan: That little runt made the fool out of us. He made us think he was distracted, but the truth was that he was looking for a secret switch to escape, once he found , he will use the revolver to turn off the light and make a run for it with his friends.

Alita: Let's go get him.

Daryan: Wait Tiala, they're probably outside by now, we could be in danger. Let's inform our boss to make a new plan.

Meanwhile with Apollo and the others.

They were sill going on the slide, all them were going as fast as they could. Once they reached the end of it. They appeared in the back side of the house. As they were all recovering from the beatings they had Apollo was at the corner of the house thinking. His eyes were still red. He looked down to his bracelet.

Apollo (thinking): _Looks like trouble is over for now. I better start controlling the bracelet I have, it might come in handy next time I use it._

Trucy: Ugh, What's going on? Where are we?

Ema: My face hurts a lot

Klavier: * cough * I damn it, I don't feel to good.

Apollo: Looks like you're finally awake.

Klavier: Herr Forehead, is that you?

Apollo: No, it's the guarding angel. Of course it is me.

Ema: Did you just save us?

Apollo: I would never leave my friends alone. Even if they force me on doing things I don't like.

Trucy: Aww, Thanks Polly.

Klavier: We you big time Apollo.

Ema: You're really sweet Apollo.

Klavier gave him a friendly hug, and the girls went to him in kissed him in both of his cheeks

Apollo: I'm glad that everybody is ok.

As he was standing up, he suddenly fainted and hit the ground.

Ema: Apollo!

Trucy: Polly!

Klavier: Herr Forehead!

Everybody started to get worried, they checked Apollos health to see what happened

Ema: He had a heart attack!

Klavier: Not only that, but his shoulder is dislocated!

Trucy: Let's call an ambulance, quick!

* * *

DDT 4: At last I finish

(Pretty long huh 1st)

DDT 4: Yeah, since the vacation I had nothing to write, hope this covers it. Sorry for the long delay

DDT 4: Please some reviews


	6. Explanations

Explanations (Beginning the Conflicts.)

DDT 4: Hate doing delays, and hate schools.

Apollo: Live with it.

DDT 4: Gonna destroy them one day

Apollo: You don't own us.

* * *

3 days passed since the group went to the carnival, 3 days passed since the group was tortured, 3 days passed since Apollo was in coma.

He was laying on the hospital bed, his shoulder was bandaged, and his friends were around him, including Phoenix Wright, who was already aware of the situation, the group already told him what happened on that day. It was 8:30 p.m.

Phoenix: Is he gonna be alright?

Trucy: I hope so.

Klavier: Herr Forehead is gonna be ok, he can handle it.

Ema: You fop, you don't even care what happens to him.

Klavier: Hey, he's my best friend, do you think I'll let him die?

Ema: Is so obvious that you are able to kill him yourself.

Klavier: Now that's low, even for you Herr Skye.

Phoenix: You two, knock it off. Fighting will not help Apollo.

Trucy: Daddy, you got to admit that Ema has a point, Mr. Gavin isn't helping Polly in any way.

Klavier: Now is 2-on-1 assault.

Phoenix: Let's change the subject, why did Alita and Daryan kidnap you again?

Ema: To lure Apollo

Phoenix: Oh right.

Trucy: Daddy, you're hopeless when it comes on remembering things.

Apollo: It wouldn't surprise me.....if he forgot....his name

They all turned to Apollo, his brown eyes were half-opened. Everybody got excited when they watched him, Ema and Trucy hugged him, Klavier gave him a friendly pat on the back, and Phoenix was smiling.

Phoenix: Good to see you're awake

Klavier: I knew you would resurrect.

Ema: You shut it fop; we missed you Apollo.

Trucy: We sure did Polly.

Apollo: Thanks.

Phoenix: Now, since you're awake, I'm gonna ask everyone to leave.

Klavier, Trucy and Ema: What?

Phoenix * glaring*: Now.

Everybody got out of the room, leaving Apollo and Phoenix.

Phoenix: Alright Apollo, time for some explaining.

Apollo: What's wrong Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Could you explain me what happen on the day in the carnival.

As Apollo was explaining what happened 3 days ago. Klavier, Trucy and Ema were waiting for Phoenix to let them come in. Trucy the hat that she was going to give to Apollo when he waked up.

Ema: What is that your holding Trucy?

Trucy: Is something I made for Polly a couple of days ago. Hey Ema, promise me you won't tell this to anyone that I'm about to tell you, okay?

Ema: What is it Trucy?

Trucy: I...actually....love Apollo

Ema froze for a while, Trucy also had a crush on Apollo. Ema was starting to get a little jelous.

Ema: I'm sorry Trucy, I also love Apollo.

Trucy also froze by hearing that, looks like she had competition.

Trucy: You cannot love him, I mean you're not his type.

Ema: What about you? You're 7 years younger than him.

As they were discussing, Klavier overheard them about their crush with Apollo, and he was jelous of him, even though he had many fangirls, Klavier always though he was going to end up with one them. As he walking away through the hall, Phoenix and Apollo were still talking about what happened in the carnival.

Phoenix: So you're saying that they were working with someone else and you have a new power?

Apollo: That's all I know Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Mmh, I might have a clue who are they working with. And about your power, I can tell you what I know.

Apollo: Really? How did you know?

Phoenix: It was a matter of time, besides, people can't change the color of their eyes.

Apollo knew what he was talking about, his eyes turned red when he started to look for his friends.

Phoenix: See that bracelet you have has more powers than you could possibly imagine. From what can I tell, it has almost the same power as this.

He search threw his pocket and showed Apollo a green amulet.

Apollo: What's this?

Phoenix: That's my Magatama.

Apollo: A Maga—what?

Phoenix: Magatama, a close friend of mine gave it to me a long time ago, is my most valuable treasures. As I was saying, this can help me see trough peoples lies, almost like your bracelet, but it also has some inner power that I still can't control.

Apollo: What does this have to do with my bracelet?

Phoenix: See your bracelet released a power that you weren't able to control, for the time being. As what I can tell, my Magatama and your Bracelet have a power that is hard to control, if you continued to use that excessive amount of power, it can get you killed.

Apollo stood for a while and started to think, could the bracelet habe a dangerous power, would he be able to use it again.

Phoenix: Now you better start controlling that power Apollo, if you don't, the next time you be asleep, it would be forever. By the way the doctor will be doing a check up on you in 10 minutes, in the meantime, you can talk to your friends.

Phoenix started walking threw the door, only to find out that Ema and Trucy were discussing.

Ema: Midget.

Trucy: Granny

Ema: Magician freak

Trucy: Mad Scientist.

Phoenix: Alright, what's going on here?

Trucy and Ema: Nothing

Phoenix: I sure hope so, where's Klavier?

Ema: Don't know.

Phoenix: Well, you may speak to Apollo, you only 10 minutes before the doctor arrives.

Trucy: Ok

As they entered the room, watching Apollo looking out the window.

Ema: Hey Apollo, how are you feeling?

Apollo: A little better, what about you two?

Ema: Fine. Thanks for asking.

Trucy: I'm okay, but you should be caring more about yourself. What happens is something serious occurs to you?

Apollo: If it risks my life to save my friends. I would do it as many times to save my friends.

Trucy and Ema blushed a little, they turned their so that Apollo couldn't see it.

Apollo: Is there something wrong?

Ema: It's nothing.

Apollo: Where's Klavier?

Trucy: Mr. Gavin--- He was with us outside, maybe he already left.

Ema (sarcastic): What a good friend we have

Apollo: Doesn't surprise me.

As they continued talking, the doctor came in.

Apollo: Oh no, not him!

Trucy: Hello Dr. Hickfield.

Hickfield: Hi, who's the patient here? hope is you little Trucy

Trucy: Actually, is my friend on the bed.

Hickfield: Ok, that's disappointing, and who's this friend of yours? She's really cute.

Ema: My name is Ema, nice to meet you doctor.

Hickfield: If you want, I can give you both a free check-up

Apollo: Please, leave them alone.

Hickfield: Okay, I'm gonna ask you to leave.

As Ema and Trucy left, Dr. Hickfield started to examine Apollo's shoulder.

Hickfield: Does it still hurt?

Apollo: A little.

Hickfield: Well, it looks like your set to go tomorrow, but you're gonna have to keep those bandages for a week and half because of the shoulder.

Apollo: I see.

Hickfield: Also, your heart seems to be ok, we couldn't find the source of your heart attack. Now what I recommend is to get some rest. You're a pretty lucky lad.

Apollo: Why do you say that?

Hickfield: Well, not many people can resist that kind of pain on the shoulder, and you also have 2 pretty girls that are very worried about you.

Apollo: What do you mean?

Hickfield: Well you see, I was kinda watching your conversation threw the door, the ladies turned around, and they were blushing. I think you have some fangirls, well I gotta go. G' night lad.

He left leaving Apollo full of thoughts. Many concerning about the girls.

Apollo (thinking): _Is he saying the truth? Do Trucy and Ema like me? He must be playing jokes on me, I mean, who would be interested on me. Better get some rest._

Apollo laid back on the hospital and fell asleep.

Meanwhile with Trucy

Trucy (thinking): _I can't let Ema have my Polly, he will be mine, we will be a great couple, he's the one I truly love. _

Meanwhile with Ema

Ema (thinking): _Trucy won't beat me, I will get my Apollo before she does, he's the only one that my heart wants._

Meanwhile with Klavier

Klavier (thinking): _Herr Forehead might not be the ladies magnet, but he sure has 2 cute frauliens. And not just any frauliens, they're the ones that I think the most, what should I do?_

Meanwhile in ???

Daryan and Alita were staying in a hotel with separate room. They were thinking of the next plan when somebody came in.

???: Have you finished yet?

Daryan: We're still working.

???: Hope it doesn't take to long, I hate it when you make plans on my room

Alita: What did you expected? Our rooms aren't as big as yours. Even thought we change constantly.

Daryan: Maybe this wouldn't happened if we killed that stupid attorney!

Alita: Says the one who started the game of 'oh look at this, only one bullet on the catridge, you're life's on the game'

???: Silence!

Alita and Daryan obeyed as the other person watched outside.

???: This discussion would not help us, you're forgetting our objective. We must kill the ones that destroyed our lives.

They both nodded.

???: Besides, we should never underestimate our enemies, mainly.......my old apprentice.

* * *

DDT 4: Well, there you have it, sorry for delays.

Apollo: Where are your personalities?

DDT 4: For my relief, they went to get dinner.

Apollo: But you all share the same body.

DDT 4: Who gives a damn. Please some reviews and suggestions are accepted as well.


	7. Decisions Issues

Decisions (Issues)

DDT 4: Well, you convince me. As I promise, here's the longest part I've ever done. Thank you all for your support, now Apollo, do what it must be done.

* * *

Apollo: DDT 4 doesn't own Capcom

* * *

Morning came to the Hickflied Clinic, as the sleeping Apollo was having one of the weirdest dreams that he had

**Apollo's Dream**

Apollo was falling into the darkness with his eyes closed, he kept falling for a few hours, when he opened his eyes, he looked around. There were no walls, no floor, the only thing that he saw was darkness. He spotted a bright door that was very far from him, he started running towards, the darkness was fading and everything turned red, when he was close to it, something stopped him. He saw that a dark tentacle was trying to drag by his arm back to the darkness, he struggled to to free himself but more tentacles grab him.

Apollo fell down and the tentacles dragged him, he saw 3 shadow figures. One of them looked like a female and the other 2 were male ones, one of them started walking towards Apollo.

???: Long time no see......Justice

Apollo was getting tied by the tentacles and started dragging him down.

Apollo: uh, get me out of here. AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

**End of the dream**

Apollo woke up with cold sweat coming out of him, he was gasping heavily.

Apollo: Just a dream, it looked so real.

Hickfield: How are you feeling lad?

Apollo turned and saw Hickfield on the door

Apollo: I'm.....fine, just a bad dream

Hickfield: I see, just let me check your shoulder, disconnect the IV and your all set to go.

He checked on his shoulder to see if it was ok, when he finished he took out the IV needle out of Apollo's wrist.

Hickfield: Ok lad, your clothes are in that chair. And you better act fast cause you got visits

Apollo: Really, from who?

Hickfield: There the 2 girls that came yesterday, and let me tell you something. They were waiting here before the clinic could open.

Apollo: Really?!.....well thanks

Hickfield: Anytime, and if you see a pretty girl in a bad situation. Just send them to me, I'll take good care of her.

Apollo:.......yeah, ok. Can you please leave? I gotta change.

As Hickfield left, Apollo was looking for something from his clothes.

Apollo: Here it is.

It was his bracelet, Apollo started to look at it and saw something written on.

╢ • ┼ ╟ ║

Apollo: Maybe this could help me find more about my powers

He started to get dressed and headed out of the room. While there, he saw both Trucy and Ema sleeping on the chairs

Apollo: Girls, wake up. Time to go home

They gave a loud yawn and started to wake up slowly

Apollo (thinking): _They sure look cute when they sleep._

Ema: Apollo?

Trucy: Polly?

Apollo: Me?.....I mean yeah, it is me. Sorry keep you waiting

Trucy: Is ok

Ema: Yeah, don't worry

Apollo: Hey, how long have you been waiting for me?

Ema: Since they open

Trucy: But I came first

Ema: Are you blind, I came here before you

Trucy: No way

Ema: Yes way

Apollo: There There, don't start arguing

Ema & Trucy: Sorry

Apollo: C'mon, I have to get back to work before Mr. Wright starts glaring at me.

Trucy: Oh, about that. Daddy gave you 3 days off. That shoulder needs more rest.

Apollo:.........How did you convince him?

Ema: We had luck

_Flashback_

_Trucy: C'mon daddy, give Apollo a few days off. He's been working so hard_

_Ema: Yeah Mr. Wright, besides he needs to recover from his shoulder._

_Phoenix: Wish I could, but there are tons of paperwork and it will keep on growing._

_Trucy and Ema used 'puppy eyes'_

_Phoenix: Oh no, please, not the eyes_

_They were following him with the 'eyes', Phoenix tried to ignore them and look away, but it didn't help. _

_After a few minutes later_

_Phoenix: OK fine! I'll give him 3 days off. But you will help him with the paperwork._

_Ema & Trucy: Deal._

_End of Flashback_

Apollo: Ok, if you say so

Trucy: So, want to go somewhere?

Apollo: Well, how about if we go get some breakfast? I'm kinda hungry.

Ema: Sounds good. Where do you want to go?

Apollo: Is there an Ihop nearby? (A/N: Don't ask....seriously)

Meanwhile

Klavier exiting the court. His morning was exhausting, he had to get up early for an important case that needed a prosecutor on the last minute, unfortunately for him. Prosecutor Payne was on vacation and others were either retired, or from abroad. The defense attorney didn't even know what's he was doing. The only thing he could achieve is to get his client a 'GUILTY' verdict.

Klavier: Ugh, that was the worst case in my entire career. In times like this, I miss Herr Forehead. I'll visit him in the hospital

Meanwhile

Apollo ordered some pancakes with some bacon, Trucy ordered a cheese omelet with sausages, and Ema ordered a ham sandwich with some peanut butter.

A few minutes later

Trucy: I'm stuffed, hey how about some dessert?

Ema: You said you were stuffed

Apollo: There There. If you want a dessert, is ok, I'll pay for it

Trucy: Hooray! Thanks Polly * kisses Apollo in the cheek * I'll take a vanilla ice cream

Ema (thinking): _Damn you Trucy!_

Apollo (blushing): I-I'll have a c-chocolate milkshake

Ema (jealous): I would like a flan

After the desserts arrived.

Apollo: Hey Ema, can I try some of your flan?

Ema: Sure

As Apollo tried the flan, he got a small stain of caramel in his cheek

Ema: Oh Apollo, you have something on your cheek, let me take care of it * licks Apollo's cheek *

Apollo (blushing madly): T-thanks

Trucy (thinking): _You tramp_

Apollo: I'm....gonna go pay the bill

As Apollo left, Trucy and Ema started arguing

Trucy: Why did you lick Polly's cheek?

Ema: Hey, you started it by kissing him

Trucy: At least I'm more manners than you

Ema: Yeah right, says the one that does childish things on her work

Apollo: I'm back, sorry to keep you waiting

Trucy: Is ok

Ema: Yeah, don't worry

Apollo: Well, I have to go. See you later

Ema & Trucy: Bye (thinking) _This isn't over_

Meanwhile with Klavier

Klavier: You mean, he left this morning

Nurse: Yeah, he left after 9:30 a.m.

Klavier: Ok, thank you

As he left the hospital, started walking down the street all the way to people's par, he sat down in a bench and started to think about what happened yesterday, about the crushes Apollo he had.

Klavier (thinking): _Maybe I should lay low for a while, I mean, is not that I'm gonna be with them for a long relationship. And if I analyzed it deeper, Fraulein Detective thinks I'm a fop and Fraulein Magician is way to young, so maybe I should find the right one for me._

As he looked at the people walking by, he spotted a certain person with a big forehead

Klavier: Apollo, over here.

Apollo: Oh, hey Klavier. Haven't seen you since yesterday

Klavier: Have a seat Herr Forehead.

Apollo sat next to him and started to talk.

Apollo: Hey Klavier, why did you leave yesterday early?

Klavier: I had an..... appointment to attend. Sorry

Apollo: Is ok, don't worry.

Klavier: By the way, a little bird told me that 2 Frauleins are falling for ya

Apollo: I know, and I think I know who they are

Klavier: Ho ho ho, little Herr Attorney is becoming quite a ladies man.

Apollo: Well, at least is not so serious

Klavier: Actually, both detective and magician have a crush on ya

Apollo: I'm not in the mood of jokes

Klavier: Wish I was joking, but when it comes to ladies, is hard to say a lie to them

Apollo: Are you serious?

Klavier: I heard both of them saying that they had a crush on you since you helped them so much.

Apollo: Oh no

Klavier: What are you complaining about? It isn't that bad

Apollo: Easy for you to say, you have a lot of people that love you

Klavier: You got me there, but there's a small flaw. They don't know about the real me, I mean, I just want people to like me the way I am, not just like an retired rockstar or a good talented prosecutor, I want people to see me the way I am

Apollo: Wow, never thought you were always in that play

Klavier: Well, I was just lucky on how I was. But you have natural talent, and that's something I don't have.

Apollo: So what am I suppose to do?

Klavier: I think I have an idea, why don't you date them both?

Apollo: You mean go out with them in the same day?

Klavier: No you antenna head, I mean date one them in separate days in separate places, you get it?

Apollo: Wouldn't that mean cheating on them?

Klavier: Just make sure they don't find out what your doing, or else you're going to sink very low

Apollo: I don't know, I have a bad feeling around this.

Klavier: Trust me, it'll be ok

Apollo: Fine, but if I fall, you're coming with me because it was your idea.

Klavier: Ok, if you say so

Apollo: I have to go, see ya

Klavier: See ya Herr Forehead, and try not embarrass yourself.

Meanwhile

Ema and Trucy were looking for Apollo, when they finally spotted him. They rushed all the way towards him.

Trucy & Ema: Hi Apollo

Apollo: Um, hello. Sorry, but I have to go home, there's something I got to do. See ya.

He started walking away leaving the girls by themselves

Ema: He's mine

Trucy: No uh, he's mine

Later that night.

Apollo was in his apartment, laying on bed while thinking of what happened today and what Klavier told him. He took out his cellphone, he didn't know who to dial first. So, he took out a coin using it to decide who he should date first.

Apollo: Heads for Ema, Tails for Trucy

He flipped the coin, it felt like the coin was going slow motion. Once it landed on his hand, the coin showed Tails

Apollo: Guess Trucy is first and then is Ema.

He started dialing her cellphone number, he waited for while until she answered.

Trucy: Hello?

Apollo: Hello Trucy, is me Apollo.

Trucy: Oh hiya Polly, how are you doing?

Apollo: Fine, um listen, I was thinking if we could go to somewhere. Are you interested?

Trucy: REALLY! I would really like to go with you. How about we go to the circus at 6:00 p.m.?

Apollo: Sure, I'll see you there.

Trucy: Bye Bye Polly.

As the conversation ended, Apollo started dialing Ema's cellphone number. He waited....

Ema: Hello?

Apollo: Hello Ema, is me Apollo

Ema: Oh hello, do you need help with something?

Apollo: No, actually. I was wondering if we could go out somewhere, just you and me the day after tomorrow.

Ema: Really! I mean, sure if you want. We could go see a movie, there's a nice theater just downtown.

Apollo: Sure. I'll see what movie we'll see?

Ema: * giggle * Work on your speech

Apollo: Sure

Ema: Ok, see you in the theater

Apollo: See ya.

He leaves the cellphone and walks towards bed

Apollo (thinking): _I have a bad feeling_

Meanwhile with Ema

Ema (thinking): _I'm gonna have a date with Apollo! :D What should I wear?_

Meanwhile with Trucy

Trucy: _First comes the date, then comes the wedding, then comes the kids XD Can't wait!_

Meanwhile in ???

Alita: Did you got the calls?

Daryan: I sure did, he's having 2 dates tomorrow and the day after.

???: Good to know,we only have those days to make it work. So it better be worth it

Alita & Daryan: Yes sir

???: We will meet again.....Justice.

Meanwhile

Phoenix: Who ate all the pudding?!

* * *

DDT 4: Sorry for the LONG delay, wished it didn't happen all the time

Apollo: Isn't that Mr. Wrights puddin

DDT 4: Yeah, (chews) I got hungry. Some Reviews if you like


	8. Date with Trucy

Date with Trucy (Plan No. 1)

DDT 4: 'Be, or not to be'..... Who came out with that phrase again?

(I think it was Shakespeare, never knew what it meant)

Apollo: Anyway, what your excuse on the delay?

DDT 4: Lack of motivation. BTW, this is for the ApolloxTrucy fans. Next one will be for the ApolloxEma

[Least you're honest]

DDT 4: I did beat the games that Capcom owns

* * *

Apollo (Thinking):_ I so having a bad feeling, I should have never agreed on Klavier's idea. If they find out I'm dating both of them at the same time. I can start writing my will._

Apollo was very nervous, not only did he had 2 dates with 2 different girls, they were the ones that he respected the most. He didn't want to take a big risk, but he had no other choice.

Apollo: Oh well, just to be sure.

Apollo took a piece of paper and started writing down his will.

Meanwhile with Trucy

She was looking at the hat she made for Apollo, it looked like the one Phoenix had. Except it was red and it said 'POLLY' on the side. She started hugging it and rolling around with her thought's of him getting married.

Phoenix: Something wrong, Trucy?

Trucy: Nothing Daddy

Phoenix: I hope so, do you need anything from the store?

Trucy: Nah, I'm with Polly at the circus.

Phoenix: Might I ask, which circus are you two going?

Trucy: The one and only 'Berry Big Circus'

Phoenix: That's what I thought. Give my greeting's to the crew.

Trucy: Ok Daddy, don't stay awake all night.

Phoenix: Ok, now go before you're to late

As she left, Phoenix was going to the kitchen to eat something.

Phoenix: Before I go to the store, might as well take the chance to eat the last piece pie......What was Trucy wearing?

Meanwhile

Apollo finished writing his 'will' and began to leave his apartment for his date with Trucy.

Elsewhere

Alita: The targets began to move.

Alita and Daryan where monitoring from their laptops Apollo and Trucy

???: Good, Alita take this chance while your at it. You know what to do once they're in the circus.

Alita: I have it all planed out

Daryan: We'll see about that.

She left the room to start the mission

Daryan: Do you think she will succeed?

???: Depends, if she doesn't. There's always a Plan B

Daryan: We should always start with Plan B

At the Berry Big Circus

Apollo was wearing a hoodie (kinda like the one Phoenix had, except it didn't a zipper) sport pants, and sneakers. He was waiting for Trucy on the entrance of the circus. His thought's of dating both the girls was still bugging him.

Trucy: Hiya Polly

Apollo: Oh hiya.....Trucy?!

Trucy was wearing a kinda small blue miniskirt with a t-shirt that had logo of 4 Aces and a white colored shoes. Apollo was blushing bright red by her outfit.

Trucy: What's wrong, Polly?

Apollo: Is just..... you....what....I mean.....aren't you cold?

Trucy: Not at all, as long as your by my side. *dragging Apollo * C'mon, show's about to start

Alita: *behind the elephants *: The show will fall down for you two, hey what the---? Put me down!

An elephant was lifting Alita very high.

Random Kid: Mommy, I can see that ladies underwear

Alita *blushing *: This is so embarrassing

(A/N: Did you thought I would let this joke slip by?)

Inside the tent

Trucy and Apollo (mostly Trucy) bought many kinds of treats before taking a sit in the front row.

(Time to go back in time)

???: Hello Gravy's and Mento's men, welcome to the Berry Big Circus. I'm the ringmaster, Moe the clown. Speaking of Big things, do you know why the Berry Big Circus is so big world?.... No one, here's the answer, BECAUSE BERRY'S DECIDED TO MAKE THIS!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

*Crickets sound * (Yeah, I'm not good with jokes)

Moe: Well, you can't make everyone laugh. Let's begin, for our warm-up, please welcome our Ventriloquist and his little friend, Ben and Trilo

Everyone saw a man with a big bow on his neck and a puppet on his hand.

Ben: Hello all my name is-----

Trilo: Shut up, nobody cares about you or your 'interesting' life. They only came here to see a real star.

Ben: Trilo, we agreed on not offending each other

Trilo: What do you mean insulting each other? *punching Ben * You'll never have the guts to insult me.

On the benchs

Trucy: They sure get along

Apollo: Riiiiiiight

Outside of the Circus

Alita: That stupid elephant, he ruined my whole dress. Now this circus is going to pay * grabs a bottle of gasoline and starts spreading it around*

Inside the Circus

The events kept showing until they finally reached the main event

Moe: Alright ladies and gents, time for our main attraction. Please welcome with open paws to the duo of the whole world. REGINA BERRY AND MAX GALCTICA!!!

A colorful guy came out flying of the big lion statue mouth followed by a lovely girl mounted on a tiger.

Max: Hello all and thank you for coming to the most fabulous circus in the whole world.

Regina: That's right Maxy, today we have planned something special for our guests. Two people from the crowd will attend this very stage to help us in our show.

Max: That's right sweety pie, now let's see who are our honorary guests.

Everything went dark and a single reflector was lighting the crowd. As it searched the whole crowd, it stopped into the pair

Trucy: Look Polly, they chose us

Apollo: Oooooh nooooo!

Max: Guess we found a pair, come down to the stage.

Trucy was dragging Apollo to the stage.

Max: Hello sweeties, may I ask your names?

Apollo: Um.... I'm Apollo Justice

Trucy: I'm Trucy Wright

Regina: 'Wright'.... that names rings some bells

Max: It sure does, but never mind that. We have a special trick for you 2 sweeties

Apollo *thinking *: _Tell me he didn't just called sweetie...... wait do I smell gasoline?_

Trucy: Do we get to disappear?

Regina: Not exactly, you get meet the cute animals inside the cage

Apollo: Say WHAT!?!?!

Trucy *dragging Apollo *: C'mon Polly, I want pet the tiger.

Outside of the Circus

Alita: Time to lit things up *she took out a match and lit it *

Inside the Circus

Apollo: GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!

Apollo was literally screaming from the inside of the cage. A tiger was getting close ready to jump on him while another one was cuddling on with Trucy on the other side of the cage.

Trucy: Aren't they cute Polly.

Apollo: Depends on what you mean cute..... wait a minute

The tiger jumped towards Apollo, but he manged to dodge it by rolling to the left, he saw some smoke coming behind of the benches that some people were sitting on.

Apollo activated his perceive, he putted a minimum level of his energy so that the same thing wouldn't happen again.

Apollo: FIRE!!!

He shouted and most of the people looked at smoke and saw that the fire was increasing rapidly.

Moe: Everyone to the emergency exit, Max! Open the cage and let the kids get out. Regina, take care of the animals

Max: I'm on it

Max opened the cage and Regina called the tigers and they got out.

Apollo: C'mon Trucy.

Trucy stayed close to Apollo as they headed to the exit. The fire kept spreading rapidly until it reached the top of the circus, the circus was starting to fall apart and all the people were running towards the exit.

Trucy: Polly, I can't.....breath.

Apollo: Just hang in there Trucy, we're almost there

As they were getting near, a big pile of metal bars fell, blocking the emergency exit. Leaving the 2 of them inside the flaming circus.

Apollo: Damn it!

Trucy: Po...lly

Trucy fainted due to the lack of oxygen.

Apollo: Trucy!!

Apollo carried her on his back, trying to find another exit. He was starting to get weaker when he finally saw the main exit.

Apollo: Now's my chance.

He started running, avoiding every single thing that was falling. He was so close to reach it, until a female shadow came in front blocking his way.

Alita: Going somewhere?

Apollo: Alita?!

Alita: I see that you and your little friend were going to escape

Apollo: Yeah, so?

Alita: I'm sorry, but it seems you won't get out that easy.

Apollo: I know, you're blocking the way

Alita: If you want to get out, you'll have to get pass me. Oh, but you can't. Because you'll be hitting a lady and you are carrying someone

Apollo was in trouble, it was not in his nature to hit a woman. Not only that, he was carrying Trucy and made things rather worse. He was out of ideas, Alita got nearer to him. When he was about to give up, he saw a small monkey wearing a small suit and a party hat. Apollo remembered a case he read of Wright that a monkey from a circus had stolen his attorney badge because the monkey liked shiny stuff, it also said that Wright had to take a shiny costume out of the monkey and the only way to do that was to speak monkey language. Apollo had some doubts, but since the circus was going to fall down, he had no other option.

Apollo: OOH—OOH—EEH—OOH—AAAH!!!!

Alita: Did you finally lost it?

The monkey came in running and jumped into Alita's head

Alita: Ahhh, get him off! GET HIM OFF!!!

The Monkey was trying to get her earrings, Apollo saw the opportunity and dashed to the exit.

Apollo: He's your problem now

Alita: I HATE YOU, JUSTICE!!!

Apollo finally got out and kept on running, he saw a couple of Firemen putting out the fire while people were still worried about it, including the performers. It was also raining and it was soaking the everyone.

Apollo saw a small building and he entered to take shelter. He putted down Trucy and he checked on her.

Apollo: C'mon Trucy, we're outside. Wake up

But Trucy wasn't breathing, this made Apollo get worried even more. He had to do something and fast or else she would die. He had no other choice but to do CPR. Apollo took a deep breath and started to give Trucy some of his oxygen, he did same process until she finally opened her and realize what Apollo was doing.

Trucy thought it was a dream, she thought Apollo was her kissing like a princess. She didn't want it to stop, but Apollo realized that she was awake and separated his lips from hers.

Apollo: Trucy, you're---

He was cut off by the sudden hug that Trucy gave to him. She was didn't want to let go of him

Trucy: Thank you Apollo! Thank you for saving me!

Apollo couldn't feel but to hug her back

Apollo: Anytime Trucy.

Apollo took Trucy back to her home, the trip was quiet and neither of them didn't want to talk about what just happened in the circus. Once they reached the door of Wright's apartment, Trucy gave Apollo a small kiss on the cheek.

Apollo *blushing *: Um..... you won't to tell Mr. Wright on what happened today right.

Trucy * also blushing*: Don't worry, he won't know a thing. Good Night Apollo

Apollo: Good Night.

As he left, Trucy went to her room and started to think on the date she had with Apollo.

Trucy *thinking *: _Oh My God! He kissed me, even if it was mouth-to-mouth, is still a kiss. This gives me the advantage_

Trucy was so happy that she forgot to give Apollo her present

Trucy: _Oh no, How could I have forgotten?..... Maybe on the next date_

Meanwhile on Apollo's apartment

Apollo *thinking *: _I hope Trucy doesn't think it the wrong way, ok. Next is Ema, I just hope it goes calm, I wonder..._

Meanwhile in ???

Daryan: Looks she failed.

???: No surprise, looks Justice had luck on his side

Daryan: Well, his luck will run out when he faces me.

???: We'll see about that, I can't tolerate anymore failure

Daryan: Don't worry, I'm not like Tiala

???: Hmm... *he went towards the window and saw that clouds were still covering the moon and rain was still coming out * You know how much I hate rainy days, and Tiala just gave me one today. If it happens again, I will give you both an endless thunderstorm.

Daryan got a bit nervous on that statement. He left the room, leaving the mysterious person on to himself.

???: Justice, Justice, Justice. You're beginning to be a thorn in my shoe, if this keeps up. I'll have have to remove it myself.

* * *

DDT 4: That is all, I'm really sorry for making you wait so long. I promise it won't happen again.

Apollo: I really hope and don't delay it to much

DDT 4: Please Review.


	9. Date with Ema

Date With Ema

DDT 4: Sorry for the long delay, I had a lot of school work and I didn't have much free time

* * *

Apollo: Heh, is a good thing you don't own us.

Apollo's Apartment

Room 204

1:34 am

Apollo was trying to sleep, but every time he tried he felt a small chill on his spine. When he was about to fall asleep, his cellphone rang.

Apollo: Hello?

?: **Herr Forehead! Good to hear your alive. Sorry if I woke you up**

Apollo: Is ok, I couldn't sleep. Why did you call at this hour Klavier?

Klavier: **Well, couldn't find you the whole day. So that's why. Anyway, did you saw the news? The whole circus was caught in flames**

Apollo: Oh... well, not actually.

Klavier: **What do you mean 'not actually', were you involved?**

Apollo: In a way... promise me that you won't tell this to anyone

Klavier: **Something wrong?**

Apollo: Shut up and promise it!

Klavier: **Ok, Ok, I promise**

Apollo explained to Klavier all on what happened in his date and how she encounter Alita and escaped.

Klavier: **I see, seems that they won't stop until they get they're revenge**

Apollo: So, anything new on the 3rd criminal?

Klavier:** Beats me, he's a total mystery**

Apollo: Really now?

Klavier: **I searched the police reports, seems that the guy was really careful.**

Apollo: What do you mean?

Klavier: **It says that none of the convicts have escaped, it even says that Daryan and Alita are still ****in prison**

Apollo: Do you think someone hacked into the system?

Klavier: **Well, is the only logical thing since we and the girls are the only witnesses that saw them outside of prison.**

Apollo: I hope we can figure it out before is to late

Klavier: **Yeah me too**. **By the way, you're dating Fraulein Skye right?**

Apollo: That's what my calendar says

Klavier:** Here's a tip to get her, buy her all the snacks she wants and she'll never leave you alone**

Apollo: Tell me something I don't know

Klavier: **Ok then, she really likes a guy who's serious on many stuff, likes science and be able to protect her**

Apollo: How do you know that?

Klavier: **She brought her diary once in her job. Couldn't help but to peek**

Apollo: You sometimes surprise me

Klavier: **And that is why I'm trusting you to never mention it in front of her.**

Apollo: Fine, well I'm going to sleep

Klavier:** Alright, ****Gute Nacht Herr Forehead**

Apollo: What?

Klavier: **Means good night**

Apollo: Oh, well good night.

Apollo hung up and went to bed and tried to close his eyes

The next morning...

Apollo was drooling on his pillow, not caring about the sun rising or the noise outside. His alarm clock started to beep at a very loud noise, he grabbed his clock and threw it out of his window and going back to sleep.

Meanwhile...

Ema's alarm clock was beeping at loud noise, she hit the 'snooze' button with her fist and opened her eyes slowly.

Ema (thinking): _Today is the day. Me and Apollo are going on a date, I hope the outfit I have likes it._

Ema ran to the bathroom to get ready for her date. She got out with a towel wrapped around her. She dressed up, fixed her hair, put on her lip stick, took her bag and went out of her apartment.

Back with Apollo...

Apollo was slowly opening his eyes, he let out a small grunt and started looking for his clock.

Apollo: Dammit... This is the 4th clock this week.

He took out his cellphone and saw it was 11:30 am. Apollo was dreaded when he saw the time.

Apollo: God dammit! Stupid habit. I'm gonna be late

He ran towards the shower, brushed his teeth, fixed his hair, got dressed, put on his bracelet, took his keys and left his apartment.

Meanwhile at ?

Daryan: Target in movement.

?: Good, seems that his old habit is still on him

Daryan: Either way, I was still going to hunt him down -takes his revolver- it won't take long

?: Just kill him as soon as possible

As Daryan left, the mysterious man was sitting on his table drinking tea

?: My my, youth this days

Theater

Entrance

12:00 P.M.

Ema was waiting for Apollo, she was eager for him to arrive. She saw somebody running towards her direction

Ema: Only someone will wear bright colors

Apollo -running-: I'm not gonna make it!

Apollo was wearing a red jacket with a blue shirt saying 'Justice or Just-Ice' and ripped jeans. He finally arrived to the theater, he was panting from all the running.

Apollo:-pant- Sorry I'm -pant- late

Ema: Is ok

As Apollo finally recovered his breath, he saw what Ema was wearing. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt and some very short shorts (won't go in detail) and her usual goggles

Apollo: Ema... you... you

Ema: You better finish that sentence.

Apollo: Youlookverybeautiful

Ema got what he said and began to blush. Almost every guy would address as 'Hot' or anything else but beautiful

Ema: Well, thanks Apollo, you look nice yourself. C'mon let's go get our tickets

As Ema was dragging Apollo, Daryan on an alley was hiding inside of a trash can.

Daryan: Just you wait, your time will...What the-?

A garbage truck picked up the garbage can with Daryan inside it and began to drive off

Daryan: FFFFFFFFFFFFFF-

Meanwhile...

Apollo and Ema were at the Snack Bar, Ema was looking at all the sweets she could find

Cashier: Can I help you?

Apollo: Yeah, um-

Ema: I want popcorn, soda, snackoos, candy,chocolate and nachos

Apollo (thinking): _Wow, Klavier was right, she's a snack fan_

Ema: C'mon Apollo, or we'll miss the movie

Apollo: Coming

Outside of the theater

Daryan was covered with dirt, thrash on his clothes, lettuce on his shoes, tomato on his left shoulder and a banana peel on his hair.

Daryan: I hate dumpsters

Person: Take a bath bum

Daryan: BITE ME!

Person: I rather bite a toy

Daryan: -whispering- You'll be next on my list, now to enter the theater

He went to the back of the theater and entered to the air duck

Inside the theater

Apollo: Hope you enjoy the movie

Ema: I sure will

They sat in the middle row of the room

Meanwhile...

Daryan was crawling through the air ducks looking for Apollo and Ema.

Daryan: Dammit, there are to many rooms in this place. Hey a Jackass 3D trailer

Wee Man: High Five!

Bam Margera gets hit by a giant hand

Daryan: Hahahaha, can't wait for the release. Where was I?... Oh yeah.

Back with Ema and Apollo

Apollo was enjoying the movie, while Ema was enjoying her time with him. She decided to rest her head on Apollo's shoulder. He saw her and didn't mind, in fact he enjoyed it, he putted his head on top of hers and his arm around her.

Ema (thinking): _Apollo has his arm around me and his head on mine, this is better than I expected _(speaking) Hey Apollo

Apollo: What is it Ema?

Ema: I just wanted to thank you for this wonderful date

Apollo: You sound like you want leave, you don't like the movie

Ema: No... is not that is just that... I-I-

Apollo: Something wrong?

With Daryan...

Daryan: I finally found you *aiming at Apollo's head * I shall kill you plus your girl

Back with Apollo...

Ema(thinking): _C'mon girl, they are only 3 words, you practice them all night, why is it so hard _(speaking) What I'm trying to say is that I...lo-

Apollo (thinking): _Is she trying to- what the...? My bracelet is reacting, but...! _(speaking) Ema, get down!

*bang *

Apollo grabbed Ema and pushed her to the ground before the bullet hit them. All the people heard the shot and began to panic, the 2 security guards came in to calm things down.

Daryan: Dammit! I won't let this chance slip.

Daryan put a silencer on his gun and shot the guards, one on the shoulder and the other on the shoulder. As he took care of them, he came out of the air vent and landed on the front row

Daryan: Everybody in floor, NOW!

As they obeyed, everyone was on the floor with their heads down.

Daryan: If you don't want to die, you better do what I tell you. I'm going to look on every row, if anyone dare's to move a muscle, I'll shoot

He began to move from row to row. Apollo saw that Daryan was getting closer, he saw Ema who was trembling, he putted his hand on her and whispered

Apollo: You're scared, aren't you

Ema:...

Apollo: I know you are, but right now is not the time. We have to deal with Daryan or else people will end up loosing they're lives

Ema:...How do you intend to do that?

Apollo: Look, I'll distract Daryan and when there's a chance, you try to escape with the people on the emergency exit

Ema: Apollo, you're making a suicide by doing this, you can't-

Daryan was only 2 rows away from them

Daryan: I'm hearing something. Come out whoever is talking or I shoot the one in front of me!

Apollo: Help me on this...

Ema: But-

Ema was caught off guard, she got kissed by Apollo straight on lips with eyes closed, what seem like only few seconds, it turn into hours for her.

Daryan: I'm counting to 3

Apollo (with red eyes): Trust me...

Daryan: One...

Ema:...Promise me you won't die

Daryan: Two...

Apollo: I'll try

Daryan: Thre-

Apollo: Hey Daryan, leave the people alone, I'm the one your looking for

Daryan: So, you finally showed some guts, to bad you won't need them in the other world.

Daryan shot three bullets towards Apollo aiming at his head, he wasn't moving an inch making Ema worried.

Apollo (thinking): _Why do the bullets seem so slow?... the bracelet... maybe._

Apollo saw the bullets clearly getting closer to him, he just tilted his head and the bullets just went pass him. Daryan, couldn't believe what he just saw. The bullets that were perfectly aimed at Apollo just missed him.

Daryan: Lucky scum, TRY THIS!

He kept on shooting him with no control, Apollo just moved away from them, making Daryan more angry. Ema was also surprised, a normal person didn't have the abilities to dodge bullets that easily, even less at a good range for shooting

Daryan: Ok, this time is the kill! *click *...What the-?

Apollo: My turn...

Apollo launch towards Daryan sending them both of them all the way to the bottom floor.

Apollo: Ema, NOW!

Ema obeyed and told all the people to evacuate, everyone went to the closest exit they could find.

Daryan: I won't let you

Daryan began to reload his gun, but Apollo grab his hand and started to slam it on the floor. Daryan released the gun and Apollo kicked it away from him

Apollo: Not so tough without your gun, are you?

Daryan: You son of a...

Daryan began throwing punches toward Apollo, which he easily was dodging, getting Daryan angrier than he was before.

Daryan: Why can't I hit you?

He threw one last straight punch, but Apollo dodged it and grabbed making an arm lock from the back

Daryan: Where did you-?

Apollo grabbed Daryan's other hand and switched the arm lock, he was now trapped, trying everything to get himself free but no luck

Daryan: How can I shrimp like you have so much strength?

Apollo: Something I know that you will never find out, is time to finish this

Meanwhile with Ema...

She was looking to all the people that were escaping, making sure no one stayed behind. All the people left the room successfully, she was still worried for Apollo and decided to see what was going on.

Ema was amazed on what she saw, Apollo was defeating a man that was much taller and stronger then him.

Back to the struggle

Daryan: What do you intend to do?

Apollo didn't answer, instead he just focused and used all the strength he had.

Ema and Daryan were with wide open eyes, Apollo was lifting Daryan. He was getting worried, not only he was getting lifted by a guy that's much more smaller then him, but he knew what he was about to do...a Tiger Suplex

Ema (thinking): _Is this even possible?_

Apollo: Sweet dreams Crescend

*slam *

Daryan: AAAAAAaaaaaahhhhhh!

He was knocked out, Apollo release him and Daryan wasn't moving after the impact on his head.

30 minutes later...

Everyone was outside, ambulances and patrol cars were surrounding the theater. The police men took the unconscious Daryan to the back of the patrol car. As people began to leave, Apollo and Ema were sitting on bench nearby.

Ema: How...I mean, where did you learn to do that?

Apollo: Learn what?

Ema: That move that you used to knock-out Daryan

Apollo: Oh...hehe, well...

Ema: Tell me

Apollo: I... used to be a wrestling fan when I was younger, I practiced a few moves with my friends since they were much into it.

Ema: Oh... do you still watch it?

Apollo: No, I stopped when I finished High School

Ema: I see...I never knew you had it in you

Apollo: There are some things that they don't know about me

Ema: Would you let me find out?

Apollo:...Doubt it, want me to walk you home?

Ema: Sure

They got up and began walking away, with hands holding.

Meanwhile...

Daryan was beginning to regain conscience

Daryan: Agh, my head, where am I?

He looked around and saw that he was on a Police car

Daryan: Hey you, let me out of here

Officer: After what you have done, I rather see you rot in jail

Daryan: Prick

The car stopped on a red light, not knowing that someone was aiming at him.

*bang *

Officer: Men, I want to home, instead I have to babysit you

Daryan: Shut up

A bullet came from the front window and killed the officer

Daryan: Holy-!

After that, a guy came in the front of the car carrying a sniper rifle

?: You're worst then Tiala

The guy opened the back door releasing Daryan

Daryan: Boss, I'm sorry

The mysterious guy started to aim at Daryan's head, he began to panic and back away

?: Sorry is not good enough

Daryan: I made a mistake, I failed, please spare, that kid caught me on surprise

?: Why doesn't that surprise me?

Daryan: Please I beg of you for mercy-

*click... bang *

Daryan was trembling from fear, even thought he was still alive, the bullet was just only an inch away from him

?: Mercy...MERCY! YOU SHOULD BE GLAD THAT I BUSTED YOU AND THAT GIRL FROM THAT HELL HOLE, IF IT WAS ANY OTHER PERSON, YOU TWO WOULD ALREADY BE DEAD THE VERY 1ST DAY YOU WENT IN. YOU 2 OWE ME YOUR VERY OWN LIVES!

Daryan has never seen his boss so angry. For the very 1st time, Daryan Crescend was scared from someone.

?: Get in the car, we need new plans for our next strike. No failure's are allowed on this

They both entered the car and drove off

Back with Apollo and Ema...

Ema: Thanks for the walk Apollo

Apollo: Anytime, sorry our date didn't went well

Ema: Is ok besides, I really enjoyed being with you

Apollo *blushing *: Um... thanks, me too... see ya

Ema: Bye

She closed the door and went to her room.

Ema: He's cute when he blushes, plus I got a kiss from him. Trucy cannot beat me this timw

With Apollo

Apollo was walking toward his apartment, his perceive wore off after his fight with Daryan. After the recent events, he was starting to control his ability much more. He was only a few streets away from his apartment, but something stopped him

?: Excuse me, are you Apollo Justice

Apollo (thinking): _Oh no I recognize that voice_

He stopped and looked at the person who called him

Apollo:...Vera?

* * *

DDT 4: I'm finally done, I'm so very sorry about not uploading. Please forgive me

Apollo: They might murder you

DDT 4: T_T

(See you next time)


End file.
